A pie de Guerra
by Melissa Merino
Summary: Continuacion de Segundo Amanecer


Miré a Jake a los ojos, estaban brillosos esperando a que le diera la respuesta que el tanto quería, el _si. _Sabía que esto podría representar un peligro a mi familia y a los Quileutes, a pesar de que todos dijeran que debían respetar las parejas que habíamos elegido sabia que Leah aún no me quería como parte de la familia, pero Jake y yo habíamos hecho un juramento el día en que por primera ves pude demostrar mis sentimientos hacia el.

Flash back

Las cosas habían estado tranquilas desde la ultima visita anual de los Vulturi, no había pasado mucho tiempo pero si el necesario como para que mamá y papá aceptaran la verdad, para que aceptaran que por mas que trataran de separarme de Jake no lo lograrían.

Jake vino por mí a eso de las 11:00 a.m., íbamos a ir a la Push a ver a Emily, al parecer después de tantos intentos fallidos por fin había logrado conseguir quedar embarazada.

Todos se burlaban de Sam, decían que el no podía durar tanto teniendo sexo, que el no era suficiente para Emily, claro esto había causado muchos problemas entre la manada por las burlas exageradas de los chicos.

"¿En qué piensas Nessie?" La voz de Jake era muy curiosa, podía notar en sus palabras el interés por conocer lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.

"OH, nada importante, solo estaba pensando en las burlas hacia Sam…"

"Haha, cierto, bueno supongo que nos hará tragarnos las palabras ahora que Emily está embarazada…"

Las cosas eran muy divertidas cuando estaba con los chico de la Push, excepto cuando estaba con Leah, se dice que es porque yo estoy con Jake y ella no, bueno no es mi culpa de que ella sea una amargada.

"¡Jake, Nessie!" La voz de Sam sonaba muy eufórica comparada a veces anteriores.

"¿Que hay viejo?, ¡Felicidades por la noticia de Emily!"

"Gracias viejo" Sam no volvería a ser el mismo "A ver pues chuchos novatos, ¿Quién decía que tenia insuficiencia sexual?" Grandes carcajadas resonaron por la habitación.

"Y tú Jake, ¿Cuándo te apuntas a tener una jauría?" Jake voltio la mirada hacia mi y yo agaché la cabeza inmediatamente, no quería ni siquiera imaginarme la cara que hubiera puesto Leah al oír esto y mucho menos quería ver la cara que Jake había puesto -odia esta parte mía de ser humana, la sangre recorrió mis mejillas y las puso de un color carmesí-, Jake me dio un codazo y me levantó la mirada.

"Yo no necesito tener hijos para demostrarle a Nessie cuan bien la puedo hacer sentir en la cama"

"¿Qué dijiste?" No podía creer que Jake acababa de decir eso tan solo para no quedar mal ante los demás.

"Vamos Nessie es una broma, no te lo tomes a pecho…"

"Haha, eso es cierto, Jake ni siquiera a podido besar a Ness porque Edward lo decapitaría…" Las risotadas se hicieron más fuertes aún, no pude más y salí de la casa, no quería seguir escuchando, sentí a Jake salir tras mio y agarrarme del brazo.

"Ness…"

"¡Suéltame Jake!, no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir"

"Lo siento Nessie, es que no podía dejar que ellos me dijeran eso…"

"Jake, yo te quiero, en verdad…"

"Yo también te quiero Ness, pero eso solo fue una broma, vamos ¿Dónde esta tu sentido del humor?"

Tenía que callarlo de una forma a otra, cada ves lo empeoraba más y no quería salir de ahí peleada con Jake. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y la apreté entre ellas, me acerqué rápidamente y lo besé, sus labios se sintieron perfectos con los míos, ambos encajamos perfectamente como si fuéramos una sola persona.

Fin Flash Back

Sentí como Jake tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, pude escuchar las voces de mis padres discutiendo, como mamá detenía por unos segundos a papá.

"_Ese chucho no pondrá una sola mano en el cuerpo de mi hija…"._

Lo que papá no sabía es que eso ya había pasado, Jake había sido mió y yo de él, recuerdo muy bien ese día, y podría pasarme la noche entera describiendo el perfecto desnudo cuerpo de Jake sobre el mío, como su abdomen rozaba con el mío una y otra ves, como sus labios recorrían mi dorso de arriba abajo y sus manos, como olvidar el dulce tacto de sus manos sobre mi columna, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

"¿Nessie?" La voz de Jake era tierna y serena, esperando mi respuesta, sabia que esto era u martirio para el, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?_"Edward tranquilízate…"_ Demasiado tarde, papá acaba de subir dejando caer todos los cuadros y los adornos por el pasillo, estaba hecho toda una fiera, era incontrolable. Sus ojos eran de color negro, sediento de la sangre de su próxima victima, sus dientes estaban expuestos, listo para atacar.

"Edward no quiero luchar contigo, por favor…"

"No te preocupes Jacob Black, no luchare contigo" a veces papá me sorprendía "No lo considera como una pelea de verdad, esto será rápido…" OK, retiro lo dicho.


End file.
